


Laying Stones by Mousapelli [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Laying Stones by MousapelliTouya and Shindou hash out exactly where their game is going.





	Laying Stones by Mousapelli [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laying Stones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361827) by Mousapelli. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011

**Title** : Laying Stones

 **Author** : Mousapelli

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go

 **Character** : Akira/Hikaru

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Touya and Shindou hash out exactly where their game is going.

 **Text** : [here ](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/334705.html)

 **Length** 0:30:30

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Laying%20Stones%20by%20Mousapelli.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
